Fame Hurts
by CastleLoverBooks101
Summary: Fame can hurt. When a famous actor's wife is kidnapped and he is being charged for kidnapping and murder, a cop finds evidence to prove him innocent. Once nobody believes the cop, he takes the actor on a trip to save his beloved wife before time runs out.


Fame  
Hurts  
Ch. 1  
I walked across the street while the bitter cold wind hit my face. When I walked into my apartment building, the paparazzi was waiting for me to answer some stupid questions. This normally happened. I ignored all of them, while cameras flashed in my eyes. I pushed the up arrow on the elevator, and waited for the door to open. Reporters and paparazzi kept asking the dumbest questions ever. When the door finally opened, I rushed into the elevator, and hit the close button. When the door closed, I hit the 16 button. After I hit the button, I closed my eyes and enjoyed the silence. When the door opened, I took the keys out of my pocket and walked to my door. I was about 10 feet away, and my dogs, Sasha and Harry, started to bark. I ran to the door, and opened it quickly. When I got in, I quieted the German shepherds down. It was about 12:30AM, and I had to eat dinner. My wife, Holly, usually cooks dinner, and saves some for me. I decided to go check on her. When I got upstairs, I walked into our room, and saw her worried. "What's wrong?" I asked as I jumped and landed on the bed, "This guy is sending threats" Holly responded with no interest in me, "Alright, time for bed. We'll worry about this in the morning" I said with a smile. I kissed her on the cheek, and jumped in the shower. When I got out, I put my socks and boxers on for bed. I jumped in bed with an empty stomach, but that didn't bother me. At 4:00 in the morning, I heard our door open. I slowly looked my head towards Jenny to make sure she was sleeping. She was. I got up quickly, and quietly rushed downstairs. I looked from he top of the stairs, and saw a man with a camera, shoving his pockets with my stuff. It was the paparazzi. "Hey!" I yelled loudly, "Give me my stuff and get out of here!" I said with a powerful voice. The man dropped all my stuff, and ran it of the apartment. I checked to make sure everything was here, and went to bed.  
Ch. 2  
He next morning, I got up at 5:00AM, at breakfast, and left for work. When I pulled into building A, which is the room we are filming my movie in, was overflown with paparazzi waiting for me. When I got out of my car, reporters came rushing towards me. "James Parks, is it true that you got into a punching fight with your co-star, Greg Nelson?" one reporter asked. I hurried through the crowd of cameras and microphones, and walked into building A. When I walked in, I saw Greg. We gave each other very dirty looks, as I looks at his wound from me punching him in the nose. "Greg! James!" my director yelled, "Got it" I responded as I gave another dirty look to Greg. After filming for a few hours, we got done early, and I went for a walk. Greg had a headache, so he got done extra early. He faked it so he could home and rest. It was about 11:00PM, and I walked into my apartment room, with only one reporter bugging me. As I walked in, everything was a mess. Glass was everywhere, things were broken, and their was blood stains in certain places. "Oh my God" I said to my self, "Holly?" I yelled loudly, "Holly?" I yelled even louder. Their was not a soul. I grabbed her computer, and looked at those threats. Their were angry threats, to death threats. "I can't let this go public" I said to myself, "I can call the cops either"  
Ch. 3  
Days went by with no trace of Holly. I haven't left my apartment to go to work, or anything. Reporters, paparazzi, and other workers are calling to make sure that Holly and I are OK. I didn't answer the calls. I just can't. "What should I do?" I thought to myself, "What should I do?". I had hundreds of questions about what's going on. "Who do I ask? Who do I turn to in this situation?" I said quietly to myself. After getting no progress on my investigation, I simply fell asleep on the couch in confusion, fear, and stress.  
Ch.4  
The next morning it was December 14, and my family was getting ready to come tomorrow. On December 15 every year, we head to someone's house for Christmas until December 26. Holly managed to tell everyone to come to our house for Christmas. I sprang up, got the phone, and called everyone who was suppose to come. They were confused, but I told them that Holly and I were sick. After that, I continued my investigation. After and hour of getting nothing done, I got a call from Hollies manager. "Hello?" I asked with a gulp, "Is this Holly Parks?" "No this is her husband" I responded, "May I talk to Holly? She hasn't been to work in a two weeks, and I'm kind of worried about her." "Ummm she has the flu, and she doesn't feel like talking" I said nervously, "Ok, well tell her we called" she said, and hung up with no goodbye. I sat on the couch, and my dogs, Sasha and Harry, jumped right next to me.  
Ch. 5  
The next day, I woke up to my doorbell. I got up quickly, stretched, and answered the door. "Is this the Park's apartment?" a cop asked. He was a muscular man, with short black hair, wearing mostly black, and holding up his badge. "Yes. Can I help you?" I asked casually, the cop had three other cops with him. I can tell that they were a team, and that they were detectives. "Yes. Your wife, Holly Parks, was reported missing from one of her co-workers" he said as he pushed me back, and walked into my apartment. He saw everything. The broken items, and the blood. The only female detective came up to me, said "James Parks, you are under arrest for the murder of Holly Parks". My heart raced as she said those words. The other three cops collected evidence to charge me with murder and kidnapping. After a short car ride to the precinct, the put me in the interrogation room.  
Ch. 6  
"We're gonna put this guy into the ground" Detective Nick Burns said, "I wonder how long she's been dead" Detective Chloe Mackenzie responded, "Well right now we have get this guy to confess, and then we find the body" Detective John Esposito said, "Where have I seen his face?" Mackenzie asked, "He's a famous actor" Burns responded, "Ya he's famous alright. I just had to deal with a bunch of reporters and paparazzi that were looking for a story about this" Esposito said with a smile, "Hey, where's Ryan at?" Burns asked as he turned his head towards Esposito and Mackenzie. "He's just getting ready to interrogate Parks" Mackenzie responded. I sat there waiting for someone to come in. After a few minutes of silence, a detective came in. He was a good looking cop, and with short spike hair.  
Ch.7  
"Hello. My name is Richard Ryan, and you are James Parker. Right?" "Correct" "OK Parker, you are about to be arrested for the murder and kidnapping of Holly Parker" "Wait, she's dead?" I said loudly and nervously, "We can not confirm that, but we assumed you killed her" he said as his blue eyes stared right into mine, "Care to explain?" he added, "Ya, I can" I responded, "Then explain. I won't say anything until your done". I took a breath, my heart was beating, and I began to speak. "OK, she told me that she was getting all kinds of threats from this person, and she was scared. A few days later, I got home from work, and everything was trashed. When I saw the blood, I knew I couldn't call the cops because I would of been a prime suspect". I put my forehead on the table. "Where were the night of the kidnapping?" Ryan asked , "I went out for a walk" I said quietly, "So your saying you have no alibi?" He said as he got serious, "Yes" I responded. He got up, and took his handcuffs out. "James Parks, your under arrest for the kidnapping of Holly Parks"  
Ch. 8  
"Where's Parks?" Mackenzie asked as she stopped next to Ryan, "He's in the holding cell" Ryan responded. Ryan sat down on his chair and did a little investigation about James Parks. After ten minutes of searching, he found something that proved Parks innocent. "Hey Esposito! I found this!" Ryan said as he smiled, "That's worthless. This guy is guilty" Esposito said as he walked away. "Parks is innocent" Ryan thought to himself. I sat there for about twenty minutes, and Ryan came in. "Come on" he said as he unlocked my cell, "What's going on?" I asked, "I found something that proved you innocent" he said with a smile, "Really?" I said as I filled with joy, "Wait, where are we going?" I added, "Listen" he said as we were chest to chest, "No one believes that the proof that proves you innocent is real" Ryan said seriously, "So, we're gonna find you wife" he added with a smile, "OK" I said nervously, "What are we waiting for? Lets get out of here" he said as he jumped out the window, "Ummm" I said as I looked down, "Just jump. You'll be fine!" he yelled. I took a deep breath, and jumped. When I hit the ground, I fell. I moved my head slowly towards Ryan, who smirked at me, "Before we find Holly, you need to get into shape" he said as he helped me up. I brushed off the dirt from my jeans and button up shirt. When I was done, Ryan pulled up his red and black mustang. "Is this yours?" I asked with a adoration, "Yep" he said as he smiled. I got into the car, and we were off to his place. When we arrived, I got out of the car, and the coldness from the parking garage hit my face. The whole garage was empty. No a soul or car in sight, other then us. "The elevator is kind of far" Ryan said as he put the keys in his pockets, "Couldn't you of parked closer?" I said with exaggeration. After a minute with no talking, a speeding white van charged at us. The men in it were shooting at us like crazy. I froze. The van came speeding at me, and it hit me.  
Ch. 9  
"James?" Ryan shouted out loudly as he shot at the men. The men, who were wearing black jackets and ski masked got out of the car, and set the car on fire. Ryan looked around for a minute. He couldn't find James. "James?" he shouted, "Can you hear me?" he added. The enemies fired again. About a half an hour of shooting went on, and another white van came into the garage. The men with ski masks rushed into the van, and got away. "James?" Ryan said quietly to himself. After 10 minted of searching, he heard footsteps. "Hello?" he said nervously, "Hey, I kind of Dan because I didn't have a gun" I responded as I ran towards him, "Well I'm glad to see your OK" Ryan responded with a smile. I looked around and asked, "What do we do about the van?" "Just leave it. The fire will burn out in an hour" he responded with no worry, and we started to walk. When we got to the apartment, he told me to sit down on a chair in front of a mirror. "Are you bleeding anywhere?" he asked as he grabbed scissors, "No, just some little cuts, but their fine" I responded. "Alright then" he said as he snipped a piece of my hair off, "Wait, what the heck are you doing?" I asked as I looked confused, "I have to cut your hair like mine" he said as he look impatient, "Fine" I said as I backed off. When he was done, I had short spike hair, just like him. "When do we begin training?" I asked, "In the morning. All you have to do is jump over fences and stuff" Ryan said as he took a sip from his beer, "Jumping over fences, yay" I thought to my self with stress. I walked into the guest room, took of my shirt, and went to sleep.  
Ch.10  
"Holly?" I said as I ran down the hall with mirrors surrounding me, "Holly!" I said excitably, as I ran towards her. As I was running, I fell to the ground, and started to bleed. Everything became blurry. I was shot. I heard Ryan calling my name. "James! James? James!" he yelled. "What?" I asked as I sprung up from the bed, "You wouldn't wake up" he said as he handed me a black and white suite, with black pants, and a black tie. "Thanks" I said as I got out of bed, and put the clothing on. After that, we had cereal. "Ready?" Ryan asked as he took my plate, "Ya" I responded, and I walked towards the door. "Where are we going?" I asked as we walked down the hallway, "The junk yard" he responded. When we go to the junk yard, he told me he was going to chase me, and if he got me, he would tackle me down to the ground. I ran as fast as I could. We ran a around for about 20 minutes, and then he told me to stop. Ryan threw me a punch Gatorade, as he opened his orange Gatorade. "Now here's my favorite part" he said with a smirk, "Im going to chase you, and you gonna have to jump over that fence" Ryan said as he took another sip from his Gatorade. After the break, I got into running position, and darted for the fence. When he was about to make a jump, I tripped over a stick. "You have to be more careful" he said as he walked back to the starting line. When I got back to the starting line, he told me to start. I ran as fast as I could, and jumped the fence. He was right after me. When he got over the fence, he charges at me, and tackled me. "What the heck?" I said angrily, "Never stop running unless I say so" Ryan said as he got me my Gatorade. After hours of training, we were done. "You did good" Ryan said with a smile, "Thanks" I responded as we got in the car. I looked out the window for a while, and asked "Why did those guys try to kill us, and who were they?" "They were paparazzi, and I don't know why they tried to do that" he responded as he made a sharp left. "I guess fame hurts" Ryan said, "Ya. I guess it does"  
Ch. 11  
"Are you single?" I asked Ryan as he parked into a empty parking lot, "No, until these people came and took my girlfriend, who I was about to propose to" he said with anger, "What happened?" I asked. I regretted asking. "I just arrested a mobster that morning, and he warned about something. When we were having dinner at my place, These men came in with guns. The one took his gun, and punched me in the back of my head with it. When I woke up, she was gone. I never saw her again". Their was a moment of silence. Ryan got out of the car, and headed towards the door. When we got inside, it was an abandoned building. "Why are we here?" I asked quietly as he took out his gun and flashlight, "She might be here" he said win no attention in me. He walked slowly and carefully, with his gun in one hand, and the flashlight in the other. Then, his arms crossed. "Shhhh" Ryan said, as he listened to the voices that were coming from the room in front of us. "I need you to kill Holly" a mans voice said, "I don't know where she is" another man said angrily. Ryan knocked down the door, and the two men inside froze. "NYPD!" Ryan yelled, "where is Holly?" Ryan shouted at them, "We don't know" one man responded. Ryan then handcuffed them to the window. "Come on Parks, their useless" Ryan said as he walked out of the room. When we got to the car, Ryan seemed stressed. "I don't know what to do James" Ryan said as he leaned onto the car. Next thing I know, theirs a big explosion in the parking lot. The van is back. The paparazzi started shooting at us once again. I ran behind the car, and saw everything. After a while, Ryan got punched to the ground, "James!" Ryan yelled as he threw is gun to me. "Do something!" he yelled as the man held the gun at Ryan. I froze again. After 45 seconds of just standing there, Ryan punched the man with the gun, and they all got away again.  
Ch. 12  
"What the heck!" Ryan yelled, "Why didn't you do anything? I could of been killed!" He shouted, "Im not the cop! Your supposed to be keeping me safe!" I yelled with anger, "I shouldn't of done this. What the heck was I thinking to take some actor, who was being charged of kidnapping, and supposingly murder!" "Just get away from me" I said as I turned away, and started to walk. "Fine! My life was better with you!" Ryan yelled as he got into his car, and drove away. I finally found a bench not to far away, and I slept there.  
Ch.13  
The next night I walked through the parking lot with confusion, stress, and fear. When I turned back to go back to the bench, a gang of thugs surrounds my with guns. "Hey! I know you" one said, "Ya, your that actor guy" another one said, "Here take my money" I suggested, "We'll get that after we kill you" another said as they all held guns at me. The gun triggered, and I thought I was dead. When I unfroze, I saw Ryan standing a few feet away from me. "Rick! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean anything I said" "Im sorry to" he responded. We did a bro hug, and headed for a motel. "Are those guys dead?" I asked, "Ya, I shot them" Ryan responded, "Now where are we going?" I asked as I turned my head towards him, "We're heading to the casino to see if the mob knows, or has Holly" Ryan answered. After a long time of finding a parking spot, we headed into the casino. When we spotted the mob playing poker alone, I was nervous. "What's up Bobby" Ryan said as he sat down at the table, "Do I know you?" Bobby responded irritated, "It's been a while, it me, Dante" "Now I remember who you are, but whose the guy next to you?" he asked as his black eye stared into my eyes, "This is Leone., my assistant" Ryan answered quickly as he pushed me into the chair, "Did you hear about the kidnapping of Holly Parks?" Ryan asked in a gangster voice, "Come with me" Bobby said as he and his group got up. We followed them into the basemen of the casino. "Sit down" a gangster ordered, "Cut the crap Ricky" Bobby said as he held up a rope, "What are you talking about?" Ryan said as he breathed nervously, "Your a snitch!" Bobby shouted, "We kill guys like you" he added. Not another word was spoken. Bobby tied us to chairs, locked the door, and left. "Help!" I shouted, "This place is concrete. No one can here us" Ryan said quietly.  
Ch. 14  
When we caught up on some rest, we were untied. "What the?" I bought to myself. I saw the Ryan was gone. When I looked around in the chair for a minute, Ryan popped out, and scared me. "You jerk" I said as Laughed. After we laughed, we were out of that basement. When Ryan knocked the door down, we ran through the casino to the car. "Now what?" I asked as I sat in the car, "Im not sure" he said, "Chicago" he added as he started the car, "Why the Chicago?" I said shocked, "I know a guy" he said as drove to the train station. When we arrived, we were headed for Chicago. "Let's get to bed" Ryan said as he walked to our room, "Got it" I responded, and I scampered after him. A few days later, we were in Chicago. "Ready?" I asked Ryan, "Yep" Ryan responded as he took his keys out of his pockets, "How is the car here?" I said confused, "I know a guy" he responded with a smile. When we headed into an abandoned building, we saw a few gangsters, who gave us dirty looks. "What's up Snipe" Ryan said in that annoying voice, "Listen Rick, we know your a snitch. Bobby told us" Snipe said as he threw Ryan to the ground, "Hey!" I yelled loudly as I pushed Snipe off of Ryan, "James! No!" Ryan yelled. Ryan got up and threw Snipe off of me.  
Ch.15  
"Where are we?" I asked Ryan, "We were drugged" he responded angrily, "Lights out" a faint voice said. Next hung we know, a bug explosion happened. Fire spread everywhere. "Rick!" I yelled. I couldn't take the smoke. I fell down to the ground. When a half an hour passed, I got a tug on my shoulder, when I opened my eyes, I saw that is was a firefighter. "I'm Kelly Severide, and everything is going to be OK" he said is a relaxed tone, "What's going on?" I asked in a faint voice, "Your hurt" he responded, "Casey! Herman!" Severide shouted, "We don't have all day!" he added. After a few minutes, they got me out of the fire, and into the hospital. "Where's Rick" I said quietly to the doctor, "He's find" the doctor responded. When they got me cleaned up, I saw Ryan in the hospital lobby. "Rick!" I yelled as I ran to him, "Im so glad your OK" he responded as he hugged me, "Come on, lets get back to New York" Ryan added.  
Ch. 16  
When we got back to New York City, he took me to the 12th precinct. "Why are we here?" I asked nervously, "Chillax, New York's finest doesn't know who we are" he responded as we walked into the 12th. When we got upstairs, he took me to the break room. "Rick?" a Hispanic detective said, "Esposito!" Ryan responded with a bro hug, "How's my brother doing?" the detective asked, "He's doing good" Ryan answered, "Good. Wait, did you meet my team yet?" Esposito asked, "No, I never did" Ryan responded, "Beckett! Castle!" Esposito shouted, "Yes?" Beckett asked, "This is Richard Ryan, and..." The detective held his breath, "Im James Parks" I responded, "Javier Esposito" the detective responded, "This is Det. Kate Beckett, and the famous write, Richard Castle" Esposito said with a smile, "Did you realize that my first name is Ricks first name, and Kevin's last name is Ricks last name" Castle said with a laugh. No one laughed, but Castle. "Anyways, how come your here?" Esposito asked, "We're looking for Holly Parks" Ryan responded, "We can't help you with that" Beckett said, "How come?" I asked angrily, "We were not assigned that case. Your precinct was" Esposito said, "Thanks for your help anyways" Ryan said with a smile, shook their hands, and then we left. "I thought they had information about Holly" Ryan said, and them he sighed, "Im sorry we haven't found Holly yet" he added, "Listen, no matter what happens, your going to be my best friend" I said with grin. When we hopped into the car, we had to think, where could she be?  
Ch. 17  
Ryan had an idea. He told me that the enemy finds the most common places to hide. Then he told me that she was probably on the top of one of the highest building in New York City. When we got to the building, we took the elevator to the highest floor, went outside, and climbed up to the roof. When we got to the top, I saw Holly looking off the building. "Holly!" I shouted as I ran towards her, "James!" she shouted, and we hugged as tightly as we could around each other. "Not so fast" a voice said, "Greg?" I asked confused, "Correct! You just won death" he said with a smirk. Ryan held up his gun to Greg. In the car, Ryan gave me his back up gun. I took out he gun with one arm around Holly, and the other holding the gun towards Greg. "Why would you do this?" I asked as Greg to our his gun, "You took my fame, so I took your wife" he responded with an evil smile, "Get them" Greg added as 12 men with guns came out to kill us. "Holly! Run!" I shouted to her. I shot one or two of the men as I watched her run into the top floor of the building. After almost getting shot 3 times, I saw Greg finally follow her. "Rick! You got this?" I shouted to him, "Ya!" he shouted back. I went to the floor they were on, and saw Greg holding Holly, and he was about to shoot her. "Get away from her!" I yelled as I grabbed Greg, and pushed him out the window. The only bad thing was that he didn't go alone. He took me with him.  
Ch. 18  
While falling, Greg punched me 3 times. When we landed onto the street, I tried getting up slowly. I saw Greg run back into the building. He was heading for the roof. I got up as quick as I can, and took the elevator up. One I was up on the roof, it was empty. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Greg about to shoot me. Before the bullet hit ms, Ryan jumped in front of me. "Richard!" I yelled as I ran towards his body of blood. I pushed on his chest several times as a tear went down my face. "Come on Rick! Live!" I ordered. When I looked at my hands, they were covered in his blood. When I stood up, I saw Greg standing in front of me with a gun. "Fame hurts" Greg said as he pulled the trigger. Greg has shot is both.  
Ch.19  
"What happened?" I asked as I looked around to see where I was, "You were shot" the female doctor told me, "Where's Holly, my wife?" I asked as I tried to wake my self up more, "She'll be alright sir" she responded. I sighed with relief. "How about Richard Ryan?" I asked. She took out her clip board, and searched through. Finally she found an answer. "I'm sorry sir, but Richard Ryan died from the shooting" she said, and walked out. I started to cry. "He didn't deserve this" I thought to myself, "He did so much for me. I did nothing for him". After a while of crying by myself, my family walked in. "Oh my God! James, I'm so glad your alright!" my mother told me as she kissed and hugged me, "Can you do me a favor? I asked, "Sure! Anything for you right now" she responded, "Can your go check on Holly?" I said, "Sure" she answered as she left the room. I need more time to try to understand that Richard was dead.  
Ch.20  
A year later, it was Christmas again. After 4 long months, I finally moved on from Rick. When our some family who couldn't make on the 16th arrived, we a got to pick one present to open on Christmas Eve. After we all opened our one present, I have Holly her present. I gave her a heart necklace, with real diamonds on it. After she hugged and kissed me, she whispered what she got me. "James, I'm pregnant" she whispered with a smile. I couldn't help to laugh and smile with joy, "Tell them!" I said to her with a smile and miss, "Everyone, James and I are going to have a baby" she said as I leaned in with a kissed. Everyone was so happy for us. After a few minutes, we agreed if it was a boy, we would name him Richard. After all that we've been through, I finally got want I wanted. I got my wonderful wife, Holly. 


End file.
